The Amazing Spiderman - Uncle Ben and Peter's argument
by ellaboo
Summary: what is Uncle hadn't gone out after the argument? what if uncle ben hadn't died? I belive the arguments wold have continued as peter used his powers to improve his school life, acting as he did the day he broke the backboard.
1. Chapter 1

What if Peter hadn't gone out after the argument? What if Uncle Ben hadn't died? I believe that the arguing would have continued as Peter would continuously use his powers to improve his life at school.

Peter skated down the dark street with a large grin on his face. He was ecstatic that the formula had worked; would have a new arm in a few months. Furthermore, despite breaking the backboard at school Peter had only received a few hours of community service. It had been completely worth it seeing the dumbfounded look on Flash's face as he was unable to take the ball out of Peter's hand.

Uncle Ben hadn't been pleased though, and Peter knew he was in for it when Aunt May heard. Facing the two of them together was like going into battle with a two headed dragon. Uncle Ben had already given Peter a cruel and unusual punishment by completely embarrassing him in front of Gwen. But Gwen was another reason for Peter's large grin, as Uncle Ben's embarrassment had led to his first conversation with Gwen (if you could call it that).

Suddenly, Peter was jolted from his thoughts by a pothole in the road causing him to do a summersault and have to run after his board as it continued to roll down the street. Picking up the board Peter turned a corner and hopped on it for the last few yards before he was opposite Uncle Ben and Aunt May's house. Uncle Ben was sitting outside on the porch with his arms crossed and a stern expression on his face. He stood up and took a step forward as Peter hopped up the steps to the porch. He failed to register Uncle Ben's facial expression and began to walk past when his phone rang…

'Not so fast' Uncle Ben said sternly, grabbing peter's arm. This forced Peter to step back and look up at his uncle who had refolded his arms, the phone continued to ring.

'Don't answer that, I'm just glad to know its working' Uncle Ben said at a louder volume this time, his anger beginning to show. Peter looked rapidly up and down from his phone to Uncle Ben with confusion. He opened his mouth to protest his confusion but Uncle Ben cut him short by shouting 'You owe your Aunt an apology! Big time! Go on, go in there and take it like a man!' Peter took a large gulp as he looked towards the window where he saw Aunt May pacing, that wasn't a good sign!

Peter walked sheepishly through the door, turning into the living room to meet Aunt May's harsh stare and clenched jaw. 'Peter where have you been its 1 o'clock in the morning!?'

Looking down at the floor peter brushed his hand through his messy brown hair and mumbled 'look im sorry Aunt May I got distracted…'

Uncle Ben interrupted then by shouting 'distracted?!'

'peter you should be ashamed of yourself! I thought you knew better than to let your Aunt walk twelve blocks from the subway station home in the middle of the night!'

Peter continued to stare at the floor while his Uncle ranted about responsibility, only looking up when he mentioned 'your father'.

'look peter you're a lot like your father and that's a good thing, but your father lived by a principle which was if you could do something good for someone you had a moral obligation to do so!'

Tears began to form in Peter's eyes, both of sadness and rage. How dare Uncle Ben imply that Peter had failed his father!

'Alright uncle ben so where is he? Didn't he think it was his moral obligation to be here for me! Instead of leaving me here with his ancient brother'

Peter stepped forward as he continued to shout 'where's my normal family? Where was his moral obligation?'

Uncle Ben stepped forward to meet Peter's gaze. Whilst Peter was taller, Uncle Ben was far stronger which intimidated the scrawny teenager. Peter immediately took a step back and looked down nervously brushing a hand through his untidy hair.

Uncle Ben took another step forward and in a quiet but stern voice said 'room, now' pointing upstairs. Peter ran upstairs taking two steps at a time wiping tears from his eyes, while Aunt May collapsed onto the Sofa and Uncle Ben leaned back against the wall.

hope to make this a story with several chapters :)


	2. Chapter 2

Peter came downstairs the next morning to find his Aunt May asleep on the living room sofa. Carefully walking over to her he gently pulled a blanket over her, she stirred but did not wake. Peter let out a sigh and went to the kitchen cupboard, grabbing a granola bar he picked up his bag and left.

Having skateboarded to school and eaten his granola bar, Peter walked through the crowded hallway and quietly took his seat in homeroom. He stared as Gwen Stacey walked in. Her blonde hair was tied in a neat pony tail with a thin black hair band. She wore a short black skirt, white shear shirt and black boots. With her folders clutched against her chest Gwen took her seat diagonally in front of Peter.

Peter quickly stopped staring at Gwen when he heard Flash's booming voice coming from the threshold. He swaggered into homeroom with two of his 'goons' behind him, peter stared down at his desk and began furiously scribbling nonsense in his physics book attempting to look busy. It didn't work. On walking past Peter, Flash pounded his fist on the desk sending books flying everywhere and causing a startled Peter to quickly sit bolt upright. As everyone stared round to watch the spectacle, Flash leant forward and whispered menacingly to Peter, 'you'd better watch your back Parker'. Flash then smiled before slapping Peter on the back causing him to lurch forward against the edge of the hard wooden desk. Feeling winded Peter quickly got up after Flash had sat down, picked up his books and left.

After the argument with Uncle Ben and Aunt May last night, where Uncle Ben had given Peter a lecture on responsibility, skipping school was probably not the best idea. Peter just couldn't face flash any longer, he had to find out the full extent of what he was able to do and get himself to focus. He could have easily prevented what had happened in homeroom if he hadn't been so distracted by Gwen.

Peter skated at lightning pace down the street, making sure to really concentrate when turning corners so as to keep his balance. Finally Peter found himself at his favourite place to think, the skate park. If you could call it that, it was more just an abandoned shipping area, but the curved edges of metal cylinders and holding crates made it perfect for skate boarding.

Peter stayed at the 'skate park' all day until around seven o'clock, when he decided it was time to head home and face the wrath of Aunt May and Uncle Ben.

It began to rain as Peter Crossed the road and walked through the ally which led to the subway. Skateboard in hand and backpack slung over his shoulder his mind wondered…

…what was happening to him?

…was the Spider that bit him part of the cross-spicies genetics programme that Dr Connors had talked about?

…how far did his new abilities go?

…would there be any negative side effects?

As the passing flashes of light became clearer the train stopped and Peter found himself getting off several stops early. He rounded a corner and peered upwards through the rain at OSCORP tower. Without even having to even squint, Peter could tell that Dr Connors was still in his office… at the top floor it was the only flight still on in the whole tower.


End file.
